(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally appertains to improvements in golf courses and, more particularly, relates to a new and novel device for imparting to the golfer, while he is in the teeing area, information regarding the placement of the cup in the green.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is recognized that in order to maintain the green of each hole on a golf course in good playing condition, the cup in the green of each hole must be periodically, most often on a daily basis, relocated on the green so as to prevent the green grass from becoming worn in spots. Further, it is the usual practice in tournament play for the cup in the green of each hole to be changed on a daily basis because if the cup were maintained in the same position in the green of each hole day after day, during tournament play, it can be appreciated that players would become accustomed to the set location and this would not offer the necessary challenge for playing each hole.
While it is usual in the maintenance of golf courses and customary during playing of tournaments for the cup in the green of each hole to be changed, nonetheless, it is difficult for golfers to approach a green from the tee if they have no information as to where the cup is located. Though the location of a cup is meant to be indicated to the golfer by a pin which is placed in the cup and has a flag at its upper end, there are many holes where only the top of the flag is visible and then at a substantial distance, and there are some holes, such as dog legs, where the flag is not visible at all from the tee.
It can be appreciated that greens are differently shaped, contoured and sized and given the varying placements of the cup in a green, it is difficult for a golfer as he tees off at the tee to know exactly how to play his tee shot. This is true even if a golfer is familiar with the size and shape of the green that he is approaching. Of course, given unfamiliarity with the course, it can be appreciated that a golfer would not know at all how to approach the green with his tee shot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,168, a display device for depicting a particular hole of a golf course is disclosed in an effort to overcome this problem. In such patent, a device is provided which is located in a position adjacent to the tee of each hole. Such device comprises a stand which supports at its upper end a horizontal housing within which an encased model of the green of a particular hole of a golf course is disposed under a locked sealing means. A marker in the form of a pin having a flag has a magnetic base so that it is positionable by magnetic means on the surface of the model simulating the actual green.
While such device offers advantages, it can be appreciated that a golfer must leave his teed up ball and go to the horizontally disposed relief model of the green and then come back to the teeing area. Apart from this disadvantage of use of the device in actual play, it can be appreciated that the device is of a complicated structural assembly and replacement of the magnetic marker requires unlocking of the casing so that the same can not be achieved in a quick and facile manner.
A simple solution to the problem has been to use a piece of paper or cardboard which is cut and shaped to simulate the green of a hole and which is tacked or otherwise affixed to the stand of a ball washer located in advance of the tee of each hole. The location of the pin is designated by a thumb tack pressed onto the surface of the cardboard. This arrangement is a temporary one and is not one that is reliable because it can be appreciated that the thumbtack can be easily changed in its position by one who is not authorized to do so. Also, the cutting of the paper or cardboard is on a haphazard basis since there is no deliberate attempt to simulate on a reduced scale the actual size and shape of the green. And the initial approved placement of the thumbtack is carried out on a rough or guesstimate basis, at best. For these reasons, the use of such guide has been limited to only one course in the southeastern part of the United States and, even at such course, the use is only on a spasmodic basis.